


Climbing the Eiffel Tower

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope had thought that it was a good idea to help JJ drown her sorrows after Will took off. She was about to be proved just how wrong she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climbing the Eiffel Tower

            “I can’t believe that Will chose to run off with Rossi’s ex! Seriously, what could they possibly have in common?” JJ moaned as she stared into her mug of beer. Penelope shrugged a little, a ready answer on her tongue, but she knew that JJ was in no mood to hear it. Instead, she just nodded before lifting her martini glass and taking a small sip. Something told her that she would have to be watching over her best friend very carefully that night, since there was the distinct possibility that JJ would end up five sheets to the wind.

            As she continued to watch her friend, Penelope noticed a familiar laugh come from across the room. Looking up, she saw that Rossi and Hotch had just taken a seat at a table, and that Hotch looked almost exactly as she felt. Their eyes met, and she gave him a small nod before turning her attention back to JJ. In that small space of time, she had downed the other half of her beer and the waitress was dropping off another.

            “You might want to go a little easy on those, Jayje. You do not want a hangover tomorrow.”

            “Fuck it all, PG. Jess agreed to watch Henry and Michael, since Jack was already over at her place. Seems Hotch has a date tonight. Figures. The one guy I’d like to fuck after Will just has to go and find someone else in his life. Though it might be nice to get back at her and Will by sleeping with Rossi. I’m certain that he knows a trick or two.”

            Penelope choked on her sip of cocktail, trying desperately not to start coughing and drawing attention to their table. The waitress must have noticed her distress, since she quickly appeared with a glass of water, which Penelope gulped at eagerly. “I’m certain he does,” she managed to gasp out before knocking back the rest of her drink. “I have to go pee, Jayje. Order me another while I’m gone.”

            Her best friend nodded absently as she got up and made her way to the bathrooms. The line was twelve deep for the women’s room, and she longingly looked at the men’s room door. “I can spot you if you want.”

            “Hotch! I will so take you up on that offer,” she said as she smiled up at him. He nodded and peeked in the door before giving her the all clear. “Come on in, I’m just peeing. We need to talk.”

            A faint blush stained his cheeks as he nodded, slipping inside with her. As Penelope closed herself in the only stall, she listened as her boss thumped back against the door, and wondered what he was thinking about. “So, what do you need to talk about?”

            “Our best friends. Jayje is very close to being shitfaced already, and I foresee Rossi getting there extremely soon, too. We should take them back to one central location, to work off the killer hangovers they’re bound to have in the morning.”

            There was a slight pause, and she could almost picture Hotch thinking through every possible outcome to her suggestion. “That…actually sounds like a good idea. The best place to head would be Rossi’s, since it has the most room, however I don’t think he wants to be reminded of there right now, given that she told him in his kitchen.”

            “Ouch!” she said as she stood and flushed, straightening her clothes before stepping out of the stall and going to the sinks to wash her hands. “My place is out, much too small for four of us. And I don’t think that Jayje wants to go home, either. Which leaves your place, by process of elimination. That is, if Jess isn’t there with the kiddos.”

            “No, she actually took them to a night at the museum event, so it will be fine to head to my place.” He gave her a small smile. “Are you ready for the grumpy attitudes in the morning?”

            “Oh, I remember all too well the last time JJ got this drunk. It was not a good time at your triathlon.” They shared a smile as he opened the door for her, and she couldn’t help but lean up and kiss his cheek. “You’re a good guy, and if you think that Cruz would look the other way, I think that it’s time you and JJ admit that you have a thing. I want my best friend to be happy, okay?”

            He gave her a dumbfounded nod, and she giggled a little before patting his arm and making her way back to JJ. She was working on yet another beer, and Penelope tried not to tsk in consternation when she also noticed three shot glasses in front of her friend. “Don’t even say it, PG. I just need to forget the last few years of my life. Well, expect my kids. They’re the bright spot of my life.”

            Penelope nodded as she sipped at her new martini, knowing that this would be her last one. Glancing across the room, she saw that Hotch was also babying a drink, and she gave him a small nod when their eyes met. He returned the gesture before turning back to pay full attention to Rossi, smirking at something the man had said before shaking his head a little.

            “What do you keep looking at?” JJ asked, craning her head around to see what Penelope was doing. As she watched, her friend’s mouth dropped open and Penelope knew that things were about to get a lot more interesting. “We have to go join them!” Picking up her glass in one hand, JJ took hold of Penelope’s hand and began to drag her over to the table where Rossi and Hotch were seated. “I cannot believe that PG didn’t tell me you guys were here the minute she saw you,” her friend slurred out as she plopped down next to Hotch, resting her head on his shoulder.

            “Well, we were planning on getting up in a little bit to tell you ladies good night,” Hotch smoothly replied as he met Penelope’s eye, giving her a look.

            “We’re all here now, so let the drinks be poured!” JJ winked at Penelope before signaling their waitress over to their new table. “Shots of whiskey all around for us!”

            Penelope and Hotch groaned in unison, and then she gasped a little as Rossi’s hand slipped off the table and squeezed her thigh. When she covered his hand with hers, looking into his eyes, he waggled his eyebrows at her before rubbing his thumb back and forth, sending shivers down her spine.

            Just as she was about to move his hand, the waitress returned and set down shot glasses for them. Penelope sighed as she picked hers up, throwing it back quickly and trying not to wince at the sharp taste of alcohol slid down her throat. She was definitely more accustomed to fruity drinks, where everything was masked by sweetness, and she only hoped this was the last drink JJ would foist off on them.

            That was not to be, however, and three hours later, Penelope was on the wrong side of tipsy. Even Hotch looked like he was three sheets to the wind, which surprised her, as she had expected their boss to keep his head, at least. “We’ll have to share a cab,” Rossi said as he unsteadily stood, patting his body for a phone.

            JJ surprised her, though, by whipping out her cell and pressing a few buttons. “An Uber will be here in five minutes,” she said as she held out her phone to Penelope. “Make certain you know who we’re supposed to be looking for.”

            “Okay.” She tried to focus on the screen, but it was a little out of focus, and she only hoped that they would get in the right car. Rossi settled up their tab before throwing his arm around Penelope’s waist and held her close, his thumb rubbing against her breasts in a not so subtly suggestive way. “Um, Rossi?”

            “Yeah, Kitten?”

            “Maybe move the hand a little lower?”

            He complied, but pulled her even closer as his hand closed around her hip, which did not help alleviate any of the inappropriate feelings she was having at the moment. Somehow, though, they all managed to stumble outside, and she sighed with relief when she immediately spotted their Uber driver. Waving to him, she led their group over to the van and got in, unsurprised when Rossi slid in next to her, practically sitting in her lap.

            “You are making it really hard for a girl to resist you, Dave,” she murmured, the haze of alcohol lowering her inhibitions more than normal. He chuckled lowly before turning his head and giving her a sloppy kiss. Penelope groaned as she returned the kiss.

            As the young man drove, Penelope could only wonder what was going through his brain, even as Rossi began to feel her up. It was only when the van came to a stop that she realized they had ended up at Rossi’s home, and she groaned a little when she realized that nothing good could ever come of this. “Does anyone want a nightcap?” Rossi slurred out as they went inside, and Penelope shook her head, only to realize that was an incredibly dumb move as the room began to spin wildly with her movement.

            “I’ll take you up on that, Dave,” JJ said as she fitted her body around Hotch’s. Penelope frowned a little as she was led into the den, knowing that this was not the best option to work off her impending hangover, but a small part of her wondered how things would play out if she did follow after them, letting Fate dictate what happened.

            Hotch met her eye, and she gave him a small shrug, shaking her head a little as she watched JJ goose him.  “It seems like we all have wandering hands tonight,” he drolly said before letting out a sharp gasp. “There are some things that I want to keep private.”

            “Ah, come on, Aaron. It’s not like I haven’t seen Little Hotch before. And I’m sure that Penelope wouldn’t mind seeing him, either.”

            Another blush lit up her cheeks as she shook her head furiously, scurrying over to Rossi’s side and holding the glasses for him as he poured out some of his top shelf whisky. “You’d like me better, anyway, Kitten,” he whispered in her ear before nipping at it delicately. A strangled yelp escaped her lips as she shrugged once more, finding herself caught between a rock and a hard place. A very hard place from the feel of things, her dirty side pointed out, none too helpfully. The yelp slid into a moan as Rossi dragged his tongue down the side of her neck and then latched onto her pulse point, sucking hard.      

            “Now that is hot,” Penelope thought she heard JJ say, and she bit her lip as she fought to keep from agreeing with her friend. “You can’t leave me hanging here, Aaron. If they get to make out, so do we.”

            JJ came over and took the glasses from her hands, going back over to their leader and thrusting one tumbler into his hand as she knocked back the other one. Penelope watched through hooded eyes as JJ ran her pinky along the rim of the glass before drawing it across Hotch’s chin. Once more, their eyes met, and Penelope watched his pupils dilate with desire as JJ’s tongue lapped up the liquid that had been left behind.

            “We should probably take this little adventure upstairs,” Rossi said and Penelope nodded, once more letting herself be led by the hand. As they passed JJ and Hotch, she took hold of her friend’s hand and pulled her along behind, not wanting to go alone for some reason. “And if it’s going to be like this, I have the perfect position for us to try, provided you ladies are up for anything.”

            “Bring it, Rossi,” JJ growled, though Penelope was a little more reserved in her reaction. She had heard from office gossip that there were times that Strauss had been quite stiff in the mornings following their little assignations, and she wasn’t certain that she was quite up for that. “We’re game for anything you come up with.”

            The devilish chuckle that spilled from the older man’s lips just caused Penelope to shiver all the more, and then they were on the landing to the second story, being led over to a heavy oak door. “Welcome to my parlor.”

            “Oh, that doesn’t set me at ease at all, sir.”

            “Kitten, from now until we leave this room in the morning, I’m Dave or David. Got it?”

            She nodded as he turned to face her once more, his large hands cupping her face as he leaned down for a sloppy, passionate, kiss. The soft hairs of his goatee did marvelous things to her body, and without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his waist, letting him lead her over to the bed. “All right, Dave. What do you have in mind?”

            “One of my friends, who is a little more tech savvy than me, stumbled across the newest, hottest, thing on the sex scene. I believe he said most people call it the Eiffel Tower. Basically, you two eat each other out while we fuck you. Does that sound okay with you all?”

            That he could still think of consent with how much he had drunk led Penelope to believe he was not quite so wasted as he would like to pretend. She gulped and nodded, throwing an almost desperate look at JJ. She seemed more than up for the challenge, which calmed her racing heart a little. And then, her friend turned and began to strip Hotch, causing Penelope to whimper once more.

            “Do you like that, Kitten? Does the sight of your friend stripping your boss turn you on?” Rossi’s warm breath in her ear aroused her far more than she would have thought, and she nodded, even though her head felt extremely heavy. “Do you want me to strip you, too?”

            “Yes, please,” she murmured, welcoming the feel of his hands cupping her breasts, his thumbs swiping over her nipples. “Oh god, Dave.”

            “I have you,” he growled as his hands travelled up her chest to start fumbling with the buttons on her blouse. Once more, Hotch locked eyes with her, and his intense stare did little to abate her sudden hunger for sex. “He’s down to his boxers, Kitten, and we all can see that he is more than ready for this to happen.

            “Uh huh,” she said as she shook her shoulders, letting the blouse fall to the floor while Rossi unzipped her skirt. The cool air of the bedroom lapped at her overheated skin, and she twirled her hips a little, already close to an orgasm. “I don’t know if I can last here, Dave.”

            “Spread your legs, then, Kitten, and try not to stimulate yourself. Or you can lie back on the bed and watch as the rest of us get naked,” he replied as he pulled down her panties.

            She complied, stretching out on the mattress and fixing her gaze on Rossi. Though it was clear that the effects of time had softened his abs a little, he was still obviously strong and she bit her lower lip as he skimmed off his boxers, revealing just how eager he was for the night to come. “Join me?” she purred, and he nodded as he strode over to the bed and sat next to her. “You guys are slow.”

            “Sometimes this isn’t a job to rush, Garcia,” JJ replied tartly, sticking out her tongue before turning and letting Hotch unclasp her bra. “After all, unwrapping your presents is the best thing about Christmas morning.” Leaning back against Hotch, she pursed her lips, blatantly begging for a kiss. Penelope crooked her finger to her friend and welcomed the feel of her slim body covering hers as she claimed her lips in a bruising kiss.

            “This is madness, you know,” she murmured before kissing JJ once more. “Have you ever gone down on a woman before?”

            “Yes, in Paris.” Penelope gasped, knowing exactly who JJ had slept with. “I keep forgetting what  clever girl you are. Oh, how nice it is going to be to hear you scream my name when you come.”

            Penelope shivered again, groaning as she felt JJ’s lips slide down her body. “This is so hot,” Dave said as he got up and stared at them, his hand absently stroking his hard on. “We need to go drinking together more often.”

            “You may be right, Dave.”

            Penelope gasped a little harder when JJ nudged her legs apart, her mouth fairly feasting on her vulva. And then, JJ was turning her body, presenting herself to Penelope, and she did the only thing she knew would help relieve some of the burn she was feeling.

            There was something deliciously decadent about the way JJ tasted, and she lapped at her flesh, enjoying the way JJ ground against her mouth. A guttural moan escaped her lips when she felt one of the guys enter her, large hands gripping her hips as he thrust in and out of her. Looking up, she found she couldn’t see who was fucking JJ, only that they had a very nice set of balls. Closing her eyes once more, she gave herself over to the entirely sensual sensations sweeping over her body. The first orgasm tore through her, and she arched up against JJ, needing the stimulation of her skin, as she rode out the waves. Her partner still hadn’t come yet, though, and so Penelope found herself being ramped up to another heady orgasm, her chin bumping against JJ’s clit as she struggled for breath, sending her friend over the edge.

            Collapsing back onto the mattress, she vaguely felt JJ’s weight lift off her as her friend flopped over onto her back, breathing heavily. “All right, which one of you fucked me?” she said, her voice sounding harsh to Penelope’s ears.

            “That would be me, Jen.” Penelope grinned as she realized that Rossi had been the one to screw her brains out, and she looked for him, finally finding him coming out of the master bathroom with washcloths in hand. “Ah, good, you’re back.”

            “We need to clean up. And then you and Jen are free to move on to the guest room. Somehow, I have the feeling that I’m going to want to play with Kitten tonight on my own, and that you’ll want to do the same with Jen.”

            “That would definitely be a yes, Rossi,” JJ said as she sat up and grabbed a washcloth from Rossi’s hands, cleaning herself up quickly before doing the same to Hotch. “All right, mister, let’s go.”

            Hotch nodded dumbly before kissing Penelope’s cheek. She smiled softly as she watched them leave, snuggling close to Rossi. “You were amazing.”

            “You’re not the first one to tell me that, Kitten.”

            She swatted his shoulder none too gently as she turned over and looked into his eyes. There was a latent sadness there, and she frowned a little before giving him a soft kiss. “Oh, Sir, whatever am I supposed to do when you look at me like that? I miss her, too.”

            He nodded as he pursed his lips, tugging her closer and tucking her head into the crook of his shoulder. “Ah, Kitten, you see too much at times.” She shrugged a little as she wrapped herself around him, welcoming the feel of his body holding her to the present. “Sleep well.”

            “I’ll try,” she murmured as she yawned widely, rubbing her cheek against his skin, breathing in the scent of his aftershave as she let her eyes flutter closed, already knowing that the morning was not something she was looking forward to, even if she was in the arms of a trusted colleague and friend.


End file.
